Amour, courses poursuite et Nutella!
by Haru Uchiwa
Summary: : Aujourd'hui Itachi Uchiwa, l'aîné des frères Uchiwa, avait décidé d'invité un ami, Deidara, à venir chez lui. Il profitait de la journée où ses parents n'étaient pas là pour l'inviter.En ce paisible jour, son frère cadet trouvait cela injuste que son frère pouvait invité son copain et pas lui. Pendant que lui et Deidara s'amuser en haut, lui décida de faire venir Naruto.


_Amour, courses poursuites et …Nutella !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont empruntés de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Fan dom : Naruto_

_Raiting : K+_

_Pairing: SasuNaru et Itadei_

_Genre: Humour-Romance_

_Résumé: L'histoire ce passe dans le petit village paisible de Konoha. Ce jour là, Itachi Uchiwa, l'aîné des frères Uchiwa, ( qui était au nombre de deux, lui et son jeune frère) avait décidé d'invité un ( simple) ami, Deidara, à venir chez lui pour passer le temps. Il profitait de la journée où ses parents n'étaient pas là pour l'invitait. Donc en ce paisible jour, son frère cadet trouvait cela injuste que son frère pouvait invité son copain et pas lui. Pendant que lui et Deidara s'amuser en haut, lui décida de faire venir Naruto._

_Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est ma première donc peut-être que cela ne vous plaira pas à tous mais pas grave, j'en écrirais d'autres et des meilleurs, DATTEBAYO ! Ah oui , je voudrais remercier HollySparrow car c'est aussi grâce à elle ( et à ses encouragements pour que j'écrives que j'en suis là ! Arigato Nishibi !_

_« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée Sas'ke ? »_

_Le jeune homme brun ce retourna vers son ami avec un sourire qui en dit long sur sa réponse._

_« Mais bien sûr Naruto, Itachi là fait alors pourquoi pas nous ?_

_Ouais mais y fait quoi au juste Itachi, il est avec qui en haut ? »_

_D'un coup gros silence et on entendit des bruits étouffés._

_« Fait gaffe Teme doucement !_

_Aie ! »_

_Le jeune blond resta sans voix. Le dit Teme était Itachi et l'autre, son copain Deidara._

_« Je sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il allait joué à des jeux instructifs avec Deidara et il est partit dans sa chambre en lui tenant la main ! »_

_Inutile de vous dire que Naruto compris que Sasuke mentait et qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Le petit blond le savait aussi._

_« Allez vient nous aussi on va s'amuser !_

_Gné ? » _

_Autant vous dire que le blond n'était pas rassuré._

_« Mets toi à l'aise, allonge toi tranquille fait ce que tu veux quoi ! »_

_Sasuke couru dans la cuisine et revint avec des paquets de chips._

_« Pourquoi des chips ?_

_Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Itachi a pris tout les pots de Nutella. »_

_Et oui l'aîné Uchiwa adoré le Nutella. Il disait à son frère qu'il aimait bien s'amuser avec quand il y avait Deidara. Donc les jeunes hommes décidaient de s'asseoir et Sasuke enleva son t-shirt sous les yeux de Naruto. Autant vous dire cher lecteur que la réaction de Naruto ne ce fit pas attendre._

_« Waouh et ben Sasuke ! » Il l'imita et tout deux furent très vite torse nu, Naruto bronzé jusqu'au torse et Sasuke ses pectoraux à l'air. Ils regardèrent des films puis Sasuke commença à mettre sa main sur celle de Naruto. Naruto posa sa main sur le torse de Sasuke . Quelques ( malheureuses chips ) tombèrent à terre pendant ce…comment dire jeu…_

_Les deux commencèrent à s'embrasser. _

_« Naruto…je …_

_Attends Sasuke … »_

_Le jeune blond se retira délicatement du torse de son bien aimé et le regarda avec un certain sourire._

_« Ah Naruto je…_

_Quoi Sasuke ? »_

_Le blond le considéra bizarrement car son visage ce décomposa._

_« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes ! » Il se lèva et courus auxtoilettes._

_« Quel tue l'amour Sas'ke Teme ! _

_- Usuratonkashi ! »_

_Après quelques gémissements de l'Uchiwa, ce dernier sortit des toilettes et vit son Usuratonkashi préféré en train de l'attendre toujours torse nu sur le canapé._

_« Et ben Sasuke t'en a mis du tant ! _

_Sasuke le rejoignit et il continuèrent lors… hmm jeu. Mais d'un coup…_

_CRAAAC CRAAAC ! Les deux jeunes garçons sursautèrent et virent un homme avec un masque orange en forme de spirale où l'on pu voir un œil, qui était bloqué dans son mouvement et les regarda, mais même avec une seule ouverture, on pouvait distingué la peur dans ces yeux._

_« Euh Tobi pas fait exprès de déranger vous dans jeu pas net, Tobi voulait joué avec vous… » Le pauvre Tobi a marchait sur les chips qui était par terre,._

_TEMEEEEEEEE ! » _

_Et notre pauvre Tobi n'avait qu'une seule solution …la fuite !_

_« AAAAHHH ! Tobi désolé ! »_

_Sasuke et Naruto lui courir après dans tout Konoha. Je noterais un détail qui a du échapper à certains d'entre vous mais Sasuke et Naruto n'ont pas pris le temps de remettre leur t-shirt, donc toutes les folles-dingues-dégénérées-du-coin commencèrent à leur courir après. Cette course poursuite complètement dingue terminait, les garçons décidèrent de revenir à la maison essoufflés mais heureux. Ils ont frapper Tobi l'ont insulté de Teme, Baka et d'Usuratonkashi. Bref, ils avaient à peine le temps de s'asseoir que…_

_« Purée Deidara t'a renverser le pot de Nutella !_

_C'est ta faute avec tout tes mouvements ! »_

_Bref je disais donc que finalement malgré les cris désespérés d'Itachi sur son pot de Nutella, tout deux purent s'endormirent main dans la main, Naruto la tête sur le torse de Sasuke et Tobi qui décida de s'amuser avec le poteau électrique à côté du quel les garçons l'avaient laissés en plan._

_« Oh toi être très gentil avec gentil Tobi, ami ? » _

_Petite note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est donc un grand bordel de dégénéré(e)s, mais au final, Sasuke et Naruto ce sont bien amusés, Tobi un peu moins et Itachi et Deidara euh et bien à part le moment d'hystéries d'Itachi devant son pauvre pot de Nutella à genoux par terre…tout va bien. Pour tout vous dire, comme je l'ai dit au début c'est ma première fic et j'en suis assez fière(enfin personnellement) mais bon, à vous de laissés une reviews ( bonne ou mauvaise peu importe après tout c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend) donc merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire ! SAYOUNARA ! _


End file.
